


Wedding Crash

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: He agreed to the marriage and that was that. It was for the good of their ragtag pack, and Stiles knew it. Scott knew it, too, though he continued to tell Stiles he could change his mind up until the last time Stiles talked to him the day before.Stiles is a little mad that if Scott sees he's gone, he might think hedidchange his mind.(Stiles is kidnapped the night before his wedding to Peter.)





	Wedding Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia6363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/gifts).



> This was going to be for the Steter Network Summer of Discord exchange, but it ended up too short. It has a lot of the things Mia wanted - arranged marriage, Peter secretly loving Stiles, Stiles being a BAMF as a human...
> 
> If you're interested in seeing the other Summer of Discord offerings, they are [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SummerofDiscord). I wrote [this is the view from the other side](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SummerofDiscord/works/11666820) for Mia.

"And when I'm done making sure you have plenty of bruises for everyone to see, I'll kill you and deliver your body to the Hales' front door. Peter Hale is going to suffer for what he did to my daughter, suffer the way I've suffered."

Stiles knows he should be scared, but mostly he's annoyed that Gerard Argent kidnapped him the night before his wedding. He tries to keep breathing calmly. "You do realize there's a big, gaping hole in your plan, right?" 

Gerard narrows his eyes. "And what's that?"

Stiles snorts. "It's an arranged marriage. Peter doesn't _love_ me. The only thing that will suffer from my death is his pride." He says it as derisively as he can, making sure Gerard can hear in his voice just how ridiculous his plan is.

The hunter's eyes widen in surprise before laughs. "You really believe that? I've seen the way Hale looks at you. He's in love with you. This will hurt him, there's no doubt of that."

Before Stiles can come up with a comeback, he's knocked out from behind. Damn, He didn't even realize Gerard had other hunters with him.

* * *

The McCall pack is small compared to the Hales. Insignificant, really. Or would be, if Scott hadn't done the impossible to become a True Alpha. Now they're a problem. Talia Hale can't have another alpha in her territory without him being part of her pack.

The problem can be solved by merging the two packs, but the only way to do that is through a marriage. A mating. Stiles doesn't remember how his name came up in discussions, but he does remember Scott trying to keep him out of it. Especially when he found out the name the Hales were putting forward was their enforcer's.

(Scott thinks their own pack doesn't need an enforcer. Stiles doesn't have the heart to tell him that's basically Stiles's job, eliminating threats before they become real problems, because Scott thinks they just have extra good luck.)

But Stiles wasn't worried when he heard about Peter. He wasn't scared, either. More than anything, he was intrigued, and even more so once he actually met Peter.

He agreed to the marriage and that was that. It was for the good of their ragtag pack, and Stiles knew it. Scott knew it, too, though he continued to tell Stiles he could change his mind up until the last time Stiles talked to him the day before.

Stiles is a little mad that if Scott sees he's gone, he might think he _did_ change his mind.

* * *

He's unconscious for most of the drive but wakes long enough to see he's in the back of a windowless van. He has no idea where he is. If he'd been awake, he could have tried to escape or at least count the turns so he knows where the fuck he is. He's dizzy and has a monster headache, but he's still got his wits. 

That's fine — he'll figure it out once he gets free. He's already noticed Gerard doesn't seem to think he's much of a threat. 

He's shoved out of the van and knocked around a little more. He must black out again because suddenly he's standing in what looks like a basement with his hands tied behind his back.

"You're a traitor to your species," Gerard tells him, backhanding him across the face when Stiles tries to spit at him. It's remarkably easy to rile the old hunter up. "I'm doing you a favor by killing you, saving you from a life tied to a monster."

Stiles spits blood onto the floor after he shakes off the pain. "Right. I'm ever so grateful."

Really, Peter isn't bad at all. Stiles likes his sense of humor and his devotion to his pack. He's loyal and ruthless, and Stiles sees a lot of his own traits in the werewolf.

"You should be," Gerard sneers. Then he takes out a knife. Stiles's stomach bottoms out and he gulps. Gerard smiles nastily. "I have to make sure you have plenty of marks on you, so Peter knows you suffered."

Stiles glares as hard as he can while feeling like he could faint from dread. "Tell me again how _Peter's_ the monster."

Gerard ignores that. "Soon you'll be too busy screaming to shoot your mouth off. Any last words?"

"Fuck. You." Stiles says it slowly but his mind is working quickly. He doesn't know how many hunters are around, but in this room it's just Gerard and Stiles. And Gerard has underestimated him. He thinks he's weak because he's not a wolf or a hunter. Gerard thinks Stiles is _stupid_.

Stiles is neither weak nor stupid. Gerard is the stupid one for not searching his clothes for weapons when he grabbed him. For only tying his hands together behind his back, for not even securing him to anything. 

Gerard shakes his head. "Maybe I'll save the knife for later. Use my fists on you, get you nice and tender first. Peter will hate all the bruises I plan to leave on you. Marking his property. You know that's how werewolves think, right? He sees you as his territory. His property."

"I thought you said he loved me," Stiles says in a mocking tone. His words cover up the sound of his knife slicing through the rope around his wrists. "Make up your mind."

"Oh, he loves you, as much as an animal can love."

There's a sound that comes from outside the room, and Gerard turns to look toward it. He mumbles something Stiles doesn't catch, and that's when Stiles moves.

He jumps on Gerard's back and tries to slit his throat, but the old man is too fast. Gerard protects himself with his forearm, knocking Stiles's knife away. It goes skittering across the floor. Stiles doesn't let go of the hunter, though, and changes tactics.

He goes for Gerard's eyes next. It's gross but effective. Stiles digs his fingers in deep where Gerard is soft and unprotected, blinding the man. The hunter lets out a loud bellow of pain and manages to buck Stiles off. But Stiles isn't finished. He knows someone will be coming from all the commotion. He moves as quickly as he can and grabs the knife Gerard threatened him with off a worktable and turns around just as Gerard is pulling out a gun.

A shot goes off but Stiles has moved. He pushes Gerard's gun arm up with his left hand and stabs with his right. Repeatedly, until Gerard sinks down to the floor. There's blood everywhere now, but Stiles isn't taking chances. He grabs the gun and doesn't hesitate to shoot Gerard in the head.

Dead men can't retaliate.

* * *

He's running high on adrenaline, worried about who might track him. He's not dressed for his wedding, but there's no way in hell he's going home to change into his tux where he'll be alone and vulnerable again.

He's already late for his own wedding so he'd better head there. Plus, people. Pack. Safety.

He probably shouldn't be driving with a possible concussion, but he's not waiting around to get picked off. And he probably shouldn't be speeding in a stolen vehicle, but you gotta do what you gotta do, he thinks hysterically.

He's going to crash so hard soon. But not yet. He's got a werewolf making an honest man out of him today. Or at least he hopes so.

He parks in front of the venue, half on the curb and half hanging out into the street. He doesn't give a shit. He nearly falls into the building when he opens the door and he's instantly aware of every eye on him.

Scott is the first to move, but Peter's right behind him. His dad is there, too, and suddenly Stiles is swamped with people asking questions, loudly talking over each other, and Stiles is still in fight or flight mode and he thinks he left the gun in the stolen SUV…

"Gun? Did you say gun?" Scott asks.

Great, he said that out loud.

"Stop crowding me," Stiles says, pushing back against someone he doesn't even know who was moving in a little too close. "This is my wedding, I'm sorry I'm not dressed for it…" He looks down at his sweatpants and t-shirt and realizes they're filthy, covered in dirt and blood. He looks back up, meets Peter's gaze. "Unless 'covered in the blood of your enemies' is the latest style?"

He's smiling, he realizes. He's looking at Peter and smiling. He still tastes blood in his mouth so his teeth are probably still bloody. He's gotta be looking like a psychopath. 

"I'm sorry for this but I think I need to sit down now," Stiles says, walking up the aisle a little and reaching for one of the unoccupied seats. "I was kidnapped and beaten and had to shoot my way out of a bad situation on my _wedding day_ , I need to sit down."

He of course trips over someone on his way to a seat. He hears a growl and suddenly he has a lot more room… to fall. Fortunately, Peter catches him. 

"Who?" Peter asks, touching a spot on Stiles's face that's extra tender before drawing away the pain.

Stiles blinks. "Gerard Argent," he says, momentarily mesmerized by the soft blue glow of Peter's eyes.

"I'll kill him," Peter growls. 

Stiles smiles again. "Too late. I took care of him." He probably shouldn't have said that as loud as he did. Thankfully the guest list was small, and he doubts there is anyone in either of their packs who will take him to task for killing the hunter. "He was going to kill me. Said it would make you suffer." He laughs softly, but Peter isn't laughing with him. Stiles feels slightly wrong-footed now, especially when Peter draws him into his arms and holds him like something precious.

"I got away," Stiles says against Peter's shoulder, stating the obvious. "But… at first I didn't think I would. It was… I was scared. Peter. I almost died." He says it just as he's realizing it, and he brings his arms up to hold on. He suddenly feels like crying.

"You're safe. It's okay," Peter says, and Stiles almost thinks he's saying it for his own benefit.

He can't think right now. He just holds on to Peter and lets go of everything else.

* * *

Peter is all set to postpone the wedding, but Stiles isn't having it. He's getting married today and he'll out-stubborn anyone who tries to say otherwise. He stole, maimed, and killed to get where he is, and he's not letting anyone take it away.

Peter gives him a soft look when he says that. "Alright, darling. Anything you say."

Stiles looks down at himself. "Not like this, though."

Everything is a commotion. People keep asking Stiles questions, but Stiles doesn't want to answer — he wants to go home, shower, get dressed, come back, and get married. That is his top priority. It's the thought that has kept him going all day.

Thankfully, Peter's top priority seems to be making sure Stiles gets what he wants. Peter will take Stiles home while the sheriff handles things at the venue. Stiles tells him about the SUV illegally parked out front and his dad says he'll take care of it. Stiles tells him about the gun, too.

Peter kisses his temple. "You don't have to worry about it," he says. And Stiles relaxes, because he believes him.

Stiles goes home, showers, brushes his teeth, and dresses in his tux. Peter ties his tie. When he's done, he smooths his hands down Stiles's lapels and tells him he looks beautiful.

Stiles catches sight of himself in the mirror and grimaces at his reflection. He has a shiner coming up and his cheek is swollen and red. "I look like I got kidnapped and beat up by an old man."

Peter smirks. "Good call on having the wedding today. It'll look even worse tomorrow."

Stiles mock gasps but he can't help smiling. "Asshole."

Peter steals a kiss. "You're getting checked out before the ceremony."

Stiles makes a face.

"I'm not having you commit to a life with me while you have a head injury. Alternately, you could always ask your alpha to Bite you; you could be all healed up in time for the pictures."

Stiles snorts. Peter knows full well Stiles doesn't want to be a werewolf. The teasing does a lot for his mood, though.

* * *

Stiles has a concussion. It's not a big deal, really, but Peter acts like it is. 

"I've got a bump on my head. It's not the first time," Stiles points out. "I used to play lacrosse, you know."

Stiles's friend Marin smiles and shakes her head. "I can clear it up in ten minutes, but it will hurt. Or you can wait and let it heal on its own, which may take a few days. You said you lost consciousness."

He might get married with a concussion but he's pretty sure sex would be out of the question. He's not spending his wedding night 'resting up' or whatever dumb thing will be suggested. So Stiles nods and says, "Let's do it."

* * *

The wedding is a traditional werewolf mating ceremony. The druid officiating ties their hands together with two different colored scarves, symbolizing the two packs they are merging, and the two different worlds they come from as werewolf and human. It's an old tradition, from before the supernatural was known to the humans, and Stiles and Peter had both agreed they wanted as many of the old ways worked into their ceremony as possible for polite company.

Stiles holds back a gasp as the scarves change color and merge into one. He looks up at Peter and sees the man watching him. He gives him a smile, and Peter smiles back. 

The rest of the ceremony is a blur. Stiles knows he must repeat the ritual words, but he doesn't remember. What stands out in his mind is the way Peter looks at him, as if he's getting everything he ever wanted.

Gerard Argent's words come back to Stiles right before Peter leans in. _He's in love with you._

But then Peter sweeps away all coherent thought with his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
